Kazura Murasakike
Kazura is a manga-only character and a friend of Sen Yarizui when she first attended Karasuda High and also is a member of the Volunteer Club. Appearance She is generally seen just wearing her school uniform. She also will sometimes wear a hockey mask with the right eye falling out from the mask. Personality Kazura is really playful, silly and kind. She treats Sen as if they were sisters. Her personality is like that of Hana Oshiroi, she can have perverted thoughts and ideas and take things out of context. In general, Kazura likes joking around and having fun. History Not much is known about her besides the fact that they were best friends before going to high school. Abilities Kazura has no known abilities, she hasn't once been in combat. Ben-To Zero: Road To Witch First Course Kazura first appears in First Course wearing a gruesome mask in order to give Sen a scare. Kazura apologizes before asking about Sen's wellbeing and saying that it's okay that she may tell her since Kazura is in the Volunteers Club. After being asked by Sen if she's ever questioned her own life and states in high school, Kazura then derails from the conversation and instead talks about a hot dog that tasted delicious. After that, she says she was joking and suggested Sen to join a club if she wanted to fit in. After that she then leaves. Second Course Kazura appears running up to Sen while she is heading to the supermarket. She is asked by Sen why she is out so late and she replied saying that her volunteer work ran late. Sen then says she has something to do and Kazura asks what is it that she is going to do. Kazura then thinks about what Sen might to do late at night, after thinking about multiple different possibilities, she then calls Sen a delinquent. After Sen started to wonder how she even thought about that, Kazura then said she was joking around and hands Sen a Soyjoy. She then says that the soyjoy was going to be her breakfast for herself tomorrow and Sen asks why give it away. Kazura then says the the soyjoy she just gave to Sen is a new Fruity Tomato flavor and is hard to find in stores. Sen then says she's just going to the supermarket and thanks Kazura for the soyjoy before running off to the supermarket. Third Course Kazura appears unexpectedly hugging Sen as she leaves school, asking her if they can go home together. She then starts joking around and asks Sen if she gained a few pounds or if she's flattening up after chubby chasers before saying just kidding. Sen then punches her and then says that Sen will hit her if she doesn't stop, to which Kazura replies that she already did hit her. Sen then asks Kazura is she ever gets the desire to eat half priced bento. Kazura is then confused and asks what does she mean and if she's feeling okay. Sen then tells Kazura what happened when she first attempted to get the bento before being attacked by Mikoto, and Kazura then confirms that Sen didn't get the bento. Kazura then decides that she'll be Sen's supporter by modifying her body, but Sen disagrees with the idea. Kazura then tells Sen that she's worried about her and hugs her making Sen feel uncomfortable. Kazura then leaves just before Sen is knocked unconscious. Fifth Course Kazura last appears asking Sen to go home together as they leave school, when saying it, Sen finishes her sentence. Kazura then wonders how Sen was able to predict what she was going to say before Sen says the she's gotten used to it. Sen asks what did she need, and Kazura said that she came to see Sen because she seemed down and decided to talk to her since they're best friends. Sen says thanks, and Kazura gives her another soyjoy. Sen then says that after so many times that she's given Sen a soyjoy it's as if that's her role, and Kazura says even if that is true, keeping soyjoy around with her is like her M.O. Sen then pauses thinking of Uzu, and Kazura asks Sen whats wrong. Sen says she's going home early and apologizes for making her so worried before Sen runs off. Kazura says you're welcome, but isn't able to ask her to karaoke, much to her disappointment. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Manga Characters